Shaken by the Sheik
by AliasCWN
Summary: Hitch and Tully run into trouble with a visiting Sheik and find themselves on their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Shaken by the Sheik**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The tents were organized like a small town, each one having an importance and a specific purpose. The largest one was set up right in the middle of the encampment as was fitting for the leader of the clan.

"It looks like the Sheik has arrived."

Moffitt had noted the sizable tent village too but Tully's comment drew his attention.

"From the looks of it he brought his entire family; that bodes well for the Allies."

"How's that Doc?" Tully drove slowly past the encampment on his way to the gates of their base. Coming in from another patrol, the Sheik's arrival wasn't a complete surprise. For the entire week before they had left the base there had been a flurry of preparations being made for the Sheik's expected visit.

"If he brought his family it means that he feels safe here. With that in mind it would suggest that he is seriously considering an alliance with the Allies." Moffitt explained at Tully's question.

"He must have a large family." Tully observed. "Some of these tents are bigger than our house back home."

Moffitt smiled at his driver's comment. Some of the tents were large, but he wasn't surprised; Sheik Bal al Hassim was the leader of one of the most powerful tribes in North Africa. If the Allies could gain his support it could change the course of the war in the desert. On the other hand, if he were to decide to join the enemy, the change would spell trouble for the Allies.

"So what happens if he decides he doesn't want to help us?" Tully wondered.

"Then we can only hope that he decides not to help the Germans either."

"What if he only wants to check us out?" The private asked. "It has happened before."

"Sheik Bal al Hassim is rumored to be a wise leader." The sergeant explained. "They say he's fair and honest. I've heard that he values those traits in others also. No," Moffitt shook his head, "I don't believe that he would come here to spy under the cover of meeting to discuss an alliance. Besides, the Germans already have plenty of Arab spies watching the base and reporting back to them."

"I hope you're right Doc, I sure wouldn't want to mess with those guys."

Moffitt chuckled at the conviction in Tully's tone.

"Seriously Sarge!" Tully declared at the response. "Just look at the size of those guards in front of that big tent!"

"That is the Sheik's personal tent and those are the Sheik's personal guards." Moffitt explained. "You really do not want to get on their bad side. They would die to protect the Sheik from any danger…real or imagined. They are all hand-picked for their loyalty and abilities. Getting into a fight with them would be very unwise indeed." The sergeant warned.

"Not me Sarge, they look like it would take a tank to knock them down."

"Stop calling me Sarge and I'm glad you have decided to avoid trouble with those guards; they have no sense of humor Tully."

"They remind me of a pair of dogs one of our neighbors back home used to own. He used them to hunt bears." Tully remembered the big dogs well, they had always looked like they were ready for a fight. He had always been careful to keep his younger siblings well clear of the unpredictable animals.

"That is an apt comparison Tully." The sergeant decided.

As they neared the gate they were recognized them and waved through. "The Captain wants to see you right away." The guard called as Troy's jeep rolled past the gate.

Troy acknowledged the message with a nod and told his driver to head for headquarters to drop him off. The jeeps had to move slowly in order to avoid hitting any of the many pedestrians crowding the streets.

"Hitch, Tully, take care of the jeeps; Moffitt and I will report to the Captain and meet you in our quarters after we're done."

"Right Sarge." Hitchcock replied, popping a bubble. He stopped long enough to let Troy out before he wheeled his jeep toward the motor pool. "I wonder how long that Sheik is going to be here." Hitch stood next to Tully's jeep as he surveyed the packed streets.

Tully climbed out of his jeep and shrugged. "I guess as long as it takes the State Department guys to talk him into helping our side."

"What if he doesn't want to help us?"

"I don't think those guys from the State Department will give up easy. Doc says this Sheik is really powerful and he has a lot of influence over the other tribes. According to Doc, he would be a lot of help in the war effort."

"Then I guess we should hope that he likes us." Hitch responded, reaching for the empty gas cans in his jeep.

"That shouldn't be a problem with me but maybe we should hope that you never meet any of his women." Tully grinned as he teased his friend.

"Sarge already told me in no uncertain terms that if I got into any trouble with the Sheik over a girl I would be on my own. He said that he wouldn't back me up." Hitch spoke over his shoulder as he led the way to the fuel depot. He sounded like he couldn't believe what he had been told.

"Maybe you ought to just stay in your tent until after the Sheik leaves."

"Very funny," Hitch growled, "but I have a date with a pretty new nurse tonight."

"Maybe she can help keep you out of trouble for a few days."

Hitch spun to retort but Tully threw his hands up in surrender.

"Just teasing Hitch; I know you wouldn't do anything to start trouble with the Sheik."

"Sarge says that anybody who messes up while those State Department guys are here will really be in trouble. He says that Captain Boggs' wouldn't be any help either because he has to take orders from them."

"Then don't mess up."

"I don't plan on being anywhere around the Sheik's people or those guys either."

Tully turned at the words to see Hitch watching two civilians in suits talking to an officer in front of the motor pool. The suits looked out of place among all of the uniforms and the native clothing.

"Maybe we should get these cans back to the jeeps. I don't think I want to draw the attention of those guys either."

"I'll get the water if you want to check the oil and the belts." Hitch made the offer after they finished replacing the newly filled gas cans.

"Okay." Tully agreed. "I think my fan belt may need replacing. Sarge may have to clear the order with Captain Boggs. The oil needs changing too."

"I know I'm low on oil." Hitch remembered. "We'll have to requisition a few quarts. I used the last of my spares on our way back." Hitch picked up the water cans from both jeeps and went to refill them while Tully went over the jeeps.

The fan belt did need to be replaced and Tully made a mental note to talk to Troy about ordering the belt. He was underneath the jeep checking along the fuel lines when he heard the voices.

"We know that the Germans have made overtures to the Sheik. We just don't know what he told them."

"Can we trust him then? What will we have to offer him to get him to join us?"

"We have to trust him; we don't have a choice. He's a valuable asset and I, for one, am not going back to Washington to report a failure. I'll do whatever it takes to get his cooperation. Remember, these are savages, they only understand power and money."

"You're right, of course. If he joins the Germans we could lose this part of the desert. I have a chance at a promotion; I'm not going to risk that over some barbaric Arab."

The voices faded away as the speakers walked past the jeeps. Tully stayed quiet, aware that the conversation had not been meant for his ears. He could identify the speakers by the pant legs of the suits as they passed him. He waited until he was sure that they were gone before he crawled out from under the vehicle. Looking around to make sure that no one had seen him, he hurried off to find Hitch.

"Here, I'll help carry those."

Hitch looked up in surprise at Tully's voice. "I thought that you were going to go over the jeeps."

"I thought that I'd give you a hand first."

"I got it Tully." The other private assured him with an odd look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"You're acting weird."

"Can't a guy offer to help a friend without getting called on it?"

"Sure Tully, if you want…..I guess." The blond answered hesitantly.

"Let's get this water back to the jeeps. Sarge and Doc will be waiting." Tully picked up two of the water cans and began to walk back toward the jeeps. On the way there they passed the two civilians in suits. Tully nodded in passing, making sure that they saw him headed toward the motor pool.

When they reached the vehicles Tully finished checking the jeeps while Hitch lashed the water cans in the rear. As he dropped the hood on the second jeep he caught Hitch watching him with a frown. Tully ducked his head, feeling guilty about keeping his secret but worried about involving Hitch in any potential trouble his eavesdropping might generate.

"Hey you guys!"

Tully and Hitch turned at the call from the motor pool. An MP was walking toward them, waving at them to stop. Tully flushed, worried that his presence had been detected after all and glad that he had resisted the urge to talk to Hitch.

"What's up?" Hitch asked innocently when the MP stopped in front of them.

"You might want to move those jeeps closer to the motor pool." The MP suggested. "We may not be able to keep our eyes on them sitting out in the open like this."

"We always leave them here." Hitch argued. "They're out of the way and we can get to them in a hurry if we need them. Every time we park them next to the others somebody parks us in."

"That's up to you," the MP explained, "but we've had reports of suspicious characters sneaking around here ever since that Arab guy set up camp outside the gate. We'll keep an eye on them as best we can but they'd be safer with the others."

Hitch looked at Tully, who shrugged, before turning back to the MP. "We'll take our chances. No one ever bothered them before. We'd appreciate it if you would check on them every once in a while though."

"We'll watch them," the MP agreed, "but I'm not making any promises with them clear over here."

"Would you guarantee that they would be safe if we moved them over there?" Tully asked.

The MP chuckled. "No."

"That's what we thought. Thanks for the heads-up but we like them where we can get them when we need them."

The MP nodded his understanding. "Things are sort of crazy around here right now; we couldn't guarantee they'd be safe if you took them to bed with you. We'll do what we can." With a nod at the two privates he turned and headed back toward the motor pool.

"I wonder what sort of suspicious characters he means." Hitch looked around as if some of them might suddenly appear.

"To some guys any Arab is suspicious." Tully warned. "Don't go looking for trouble."

"With this circus trouble could find us pretty easy. This entire situation is ripe for disaster. I don't remember ever seeing this base so crowded."

"Yeah, and everybody is walking on eggshells trying not to offend this Sheik Bal al Hassim. Moffitt said that one wrong move on our part could send him running to help the Germans."

"What does Doc think that we're going to do?" Hitch demanded indignantly.

"Not us exactly," Tully explained. "He meant us, as in 'the Allies,' not us as in 'us' personally." Tully made a sweeping motion with his arm to include the entire base.

"Oh."

"We'd better get going; Sarge and Doc will be waiting."

The two made their way toward their quarters. Along the way they had to repeatedly make sure to avoid any groups with women. The women would lower their eyes as they passed while their male escorts would glare at the two Americans in warning. It was a relief when they finally reached their quarters. Troy and Moffitt were already there when they arrived.

"Is everything okay Sarge?" Tully had noticed how tense Troy seemed to be as he entered.

"Fine Tully." The sergeant answered, visibly trying to relax at Tully's show of concern. "It's just too crowded around here. With everybody being told to stay away from the Arabs they're all thinking the same thing."

"What's that Sarge?"

"Hang out in the mess hall."

"I'd rather hang out in my tent." Tully replied. "We can play a game of matchstick poker." He hesitated, then sighed. "I forgot, Hitch has a date with a nurse tonight."

"The pretty one that everyone is chasing?" Troy looked expectantly at his driver.

"That's the one." Hitch smiled.

"Forget it." Troy told him, reaching into his pocket for a note. "She drew extra duty tonight and can't keep the date." He handed the message to Hitch with a sympathetic smile. "Better luck next time."

Hitch looked crestfallen for all of thirty seconds before he brightened again. "Any place we could have gone would probably be crowded anyway. Matchstick poker sounds good to me."

Troy laughed, relieved that his driver wouldn't be sulking around their quarters all night.

"We'll grab something to eat and then head back here. The Captain wants us to go back out again tomorrow. We can relax a bit and get to bed early." He turned to the two privates. "Did you get the jeeps ready?"

"Almost." Tully answered for both of them.

"Almost?"

"My jeep needs a new fan belt and it wasn't on our requisition order. I'll need to get a requisition form and get it signed before the motor pool will give me one. It won't take long to put it on once I get it."

"Can you get it done before 0800 tomorrow?"

"Sure, if I have the requisition form signed."

"I'll stop by the Captain's office on my way back to our quarters and get it." Troy promised. "Pick it up and have the jeep ready by 0800. Let's get something to eat and get back here, I'm feeling lucky tonight."

The others groaned at the announcement.

"It's a good thing we're only playing for matchsticks." Moffitt smiled as he looked at the younger members of the team. "I remember the last time you felt lucky."

Both privates groaned at the memory of when Troy had cleaned them all out of matchsticks and gloated for days. Still, it was all in fun and no one wanted to back out of the game.

After eating Tully and Hitch headed straight back to their quarters. The sergeants arrived a few minutes later and Troy tossed a paper on the bed next to Tully. "All signed and ready to go. The Captain said that they just got a new shipment in so they should have it on hand."

"I'll help Tully put it on in the morning." Hitch volunteered. "That is, if our jeeps are still there."

Troy didn't have to ask, Hitch knew that he would want that comment explained.

"Some MP stopped us and suggested that we move the jeeps closer to the motor pool. He said that he couldn't guarantee their safety where they were."

"What was he worried about?"

"He said that they had had reports of unsavory characters sneaking around the base. According to him he couldn't be sure that the jeeps would be safe parked away from the others."

"Where one explosion could destroy them all at once?" Moffitt asked in disbelief.

"Exactly." Hitch nodded. "I told him that we didn't want them parked in in case we had to leave in a hurry."

"What did he say to that?"

"He said it was our choice."

"Would he have guaranteed their safety if you had moved them?" Moffitt asked.

"That's what I asked." Tully grinned.

"And?"

"And he said no." Tully grinned again.

Moffitt couldn't hide his smile at Tully's comment, amused by the fact that he and his driver had had the same thought.

Troy shook his head, "If the jeeps go missing I guess we'll just have to requisition new ones." He grinned at the others. "We could use new ones anyway." When no one disagreed he rubbed his hands together. "Okay, who's ready to play?"

Tully moved the requisition order off the bed so that they could use it as a seat. Hitch moved a small stand between the beds to use as a table while Troy and Moffitt moved the foot lockers over to use as seats. Soon the four men were engrossed in a friendly game of matchstick poker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaken by the Sheik**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 2

"That should do it." Tully tightened the last bolt and checked the tension on the new fan belt.

"With time to spare." Hitch added as he glanced at his watch.

"We can still beat Sarge and Moffitt to the mess hall for breakfast." Tully wiped his hands on a rag and checked to make sure that he had picked up all of his tools. "Did you check to make sure that all of our supplies were still here?"

Hitch nodded. "I went over the list for both jeeps. If anybody came near these jeeps they didn't take anything."

"Good, then all we have to do is get something to eat and wait for Sarge and Doc."

"The base is filling up with Arabs already. I noticed on our way over here that the market opened early this morning. I guess some of the merchants wanted to take advantage of the extra customers."

"And it looks like the customers are trying to get first pick of the days offerings." Tully agreed, having taken notice of the unusually large number of people on the street for so early in the morning.

"Maybe we'd make better time if we skipped the main street and kept to the back alleys." The blond suggested. "If the traffic is a little lighter maybe we could get there ahead of the crowds."

"All right but we'll have to be careful, the back streets aren't the safest places for soldiers this early in the morning."

"It's light out; it's only dangerous at night."

Tully didn't agree with that assumption but he nodded anyway. He didn't feel like fighting the crowds either.

Heading for the mess hall, the two men kept their eyes open as they walked along. The back streets weren't exactly deserted but they only met a few people along the way. Those they met either nodded or dropped their eyes and hurried on their way, not inclined to talk to the two soldiers.

Tully frowned as they passed the street that was lined with the stalls of the vendors.

"What's wrong Tully?"

"I don't know. Does everyone seem to be a bit tense to you?"

"It's that Sheik and his people." Hitch stated. "I've been noticing it ever since they set up camp outside the gate."

Tully looked around uneasily. "I can't explain it but I feel as though something is about to happen. It's like you can feel the change in the air before a thunder storm. Something just feels off."

"Maybe it has something to do with them."

"Them who?" Tully looked where Hitch was looking and saw 'them' standing in front of a vendors stall. A small group of men were crowded protectively around a woman and two children, a girl about fourteen and a boy of possibly eight. The woman seemed to be showing them how to choose the best of the wares the vendor had to offer. "I wonder if they belong to the Sheik's group."

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Hitch decided, backing away. "We have orders to avoid them 'if possible' and it sounds like good advice to me." Leading the way he retreated deeper into the alley. Tully followed, content to leave the Arabs to their own business.

They were half way down the alley when they heard the screams. There was a lot of shouting and more screams in Arabic. They paused, torn between investigating the commotion or leaving the scene.

Their minds were made up when four men ran into the alley pulling the frightened and reluctant children between them. As they got closer the young girl struggled and cried out as one of the men twisted her arm. The front of the boy's clothing was splattered with fresh blood but it didn't appear to be his. There was no sign of the older woman or the escorts from earlier.

"Hey stop!" Hitch called out without thinking as he noted the fear in the girl's eyes. He ran toward them, reaching toward the girl. One of the men stepped between them, waving a bloody knife. Hitch ducked the blade and chopped at the arm with the side of his hand. The blow knocked the knife from the Arab's fingers.

A second man stepped forward with a knife, thrusting it toward Hitch. Tully knocked him cold with a length of board he picked up off of the ground.

The first man dove at Hitch, forcing him to take a step back. Hitch locked the fingers of both hands together and brought it down on the back of his assailant's neck. The attacker dropped to the ground, out of the fight.

Tully yelled a warning as the third man released the boy and ran toward them. Swinging the board, Tully caught that one across the stomach, bringing him to a painful halt. The Arab doubled over and Tully hit him again, driving him to his knees.

The fourth man released the girl and joined the fight. Hitch waved at the girl, urging her to run. The fourth Arab swung a knife at Hitch. The blade caught on his sleeve and nicked the skin. The blond drew back, watching his opponent carefully. When the knife flashed toward him again Hitch ducked back and kicked out. His boot caught the Arab in the knee, knocking him off balance. A powerful uppercut to the jaw ended the fight.

Tully had finished off the third guy, leaving him crumpled on the ground next to his buddies.

The two soldiers looked down in shock, realizing what they had just done. The girl took that moment to rush to the boy and wrap her arms around him. Her frightened eyes watched the two soldiers as they looked at her.

"Omar."

"What?" Tully looked away from the girl to look at Hitch.

"Omar, we can take them to Omar. He has a family. They'd be safe with him until their own family can come and get them."

The screams in the market had turned to sobs but no one had dared to follow the Arabs into the alley.

"We're in enough trouble Hitch."

"So a little more can't hurt. How much trouble would we be in if we stood back and let them get hurt after we rescued them? They're our responsibility now, at least until their people arrive to take over."

Tully looked down at the unconscious attackers and then at the frightened children. "All right, Omar it is, but we'd better go before anyone else shows up."

Hitch bent down and picked up a knife that one of the Arabs had dropped. "Just in case." He smiled at Tully.

"Don't kill anybody." Tully muttered.

They motioned for the girl to go ahead of them. She eyed them warily, hugging the boy close. Hitch pointed at the Arabs lying on the ground, trying to make her understand that they were still a threat. When one of them groaned, she jumped, startled, and hastily nodded. Letting Hitch lead the way, she guided the boy, letting Tully guard the rear.

Omar, a merchant who had befriended them soon after they were assigned to the base, was still at home when they arrived. He opened the door with a welcoming smile on his face when he saw who stood on his doorstep. "Welcome my friends, how can I help you this fine day?"

"We need a favor." Hitch told him quickly. Turning, he motioned for the children to step around the corner. As they did, Omar lost his smile.

"What have you done?"

"They need shelter Omar. They were attacked in the market. Their escorts were murdered, at least we think so. There was a woman and some men with them and we haven't seen them since we rescued the children."

"Do you know who they are?" Omar asked in a strangled voice.

"No, all we know is that they need help. We thought that they could stay with your family until their family can come for them."

"My friends, this is very bad." Omar warned.

"We know that Omar." Tully added quietly. "But we couldn't let someone hurt them. If it's too dangerous for you we can try to find somewhere else to take them."

Omar's wife, upon seeing the children, took control of the situation. Speaking softly, she took them inside, glaring at her husband as she did.

"We will take them my friends." Omar told them gravely. "But you must return to the protection of your people before the Sheik hears of this." Omar glanced around at the windows of his neighbors. "The Sheik will not be at all pleased about what has happened. You must go now my friends, I will send someone to tell the Sheik where to find his children."

"Thank you Omar, we appreciate this."

"Go now!" The old merchant pushed them off of his doorstep. "Hurry before you are captured."

"Captured?"

Tully saw the fear in Omar's eyes even as Hitch asked the question. "Hitch, we have to go. Now! We're putting Omar and his family in danger just by being here."

"The Sheik will not harm me my friends…..you….he may kill."

"Take care of them Omar." Tully nodded to their friend and grabbed Hitch by the arm. "We need to go to Captain Boggs." The urgency in his voice warned Hitch that things were serious and he offered no resistance. They chose to travel the more crowded main street, no longer feeling safer in the less populated back streets.

Captain Boggs was in his office when they arrived. His office was a madhouse of activity with men rushing from one place to another in no apparent order. The Captain was surprised to see the two privates standing in the hall outside of his office. He started to explain that whatever they needed would have to wait, until he noticed Hitchcock's bloody sleeve. A look of understanding, then dread, crossed his face.

"Tell me that you don't know anything about that fiasco in the marketplace." The Captain took a step toward the two young men. "Aw hell." He groaned as they both lowered their heads. "In my office, now!" Spinning on his heels, he returned to his office. He waited until both of the young men had entered before he slammed the door behind them. They stood mutely in front of him, guilt written all over their faces. "At least tell me that you didn't kill anyone."

"We didn't kill anyone." Tully answered for them.

The Captain sighed, grateful for small favors. "All right, start at the beginning. Tell me everything that happened."

Between the two of them they told the Captain everything they knew and everything they suspected.

"We think the older woman and the escorts were killed Captain."

"And you're right." The Captain confirmed. "Five bodyguards and the woman. The two kids are missing, but apparently not any longer." The Captain paused to study the two young men in front of him. "I can't stand here and say that what you did was wrong; you probably saved the lives of both of those kids, but you're still in a great deal of trouble."

Both privates nodded, having figured that out for themselves.

"The Sheik is furious. He wants the heads of everyone responsible."

"We didn't hurt anyone Captain; we were only trying to help those kids."

"I know that Private." The Captain admitted. "But the Sheik may not see it that way. He may not be willing to accept that as an explanation. Right now he's threatening to pull out if we don't produce those involved."

"We don't know who did it Sir! We left them unconscious in the alley."

"And they were gone before the MPs arrived. The Sheik's men didn't find anything either."

"Maybe the girl can help. She might recognize them if she saw them again."

"By now the Sheik will have been told where to find them and they will be gone. I doubt very much that he will allow any of our people to question her or the boy."

"So what happens now Sir?" Hitch asked quietly.

"Now Private, I send you both to the stockade. I'm doing it for your own protection but I'm sure that the officials from the State Department will insist on it anyway. Technically you disobeyed orders, you were told to avoid any trouble involving the Sheik's people."

"We couldn't let them kill the kids Sir."

"I know Private, but it's out of my hands. All I can do is try to make them see reason. Unfortunately, they're more interested in pleasing the Sheik."

The Captain called the MPs and ordered them to quietly deliver both privates to the stockade. They were escorted under heavy guard, in a covered truck to further hide their movements. The Captain watched them leave with a heavy heart. Shaking his head, he sent for Troy and Moffitt, dreading giving them the news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shaken by the Sheik**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"What were you thinking?"

Hitch and Tully hung their heads as Troy continued to rant angrily.

"Troy…this isn't helping. The Captain said that we would only have a few minutes. Once the State Department officials hear of this we won't be allowed to visit." Moffitt took Troy gingerly by the arm.

"We're sorry Sarge." Hitch muttered miserably. "We started to leave but suddenly they were there and we couldn't stand there and let them hurt those kids."

"You do know that there is probably not one single thing that we can do to help you?" Troy eyed his driver angrily. It wasn't what they had done that had him so upset, but the knowledge that he was helpless to do anything to save them. Spending years in prison was a very real possibility for both of them.

"We're not asking for your help Sarge." Tully interrupted. "We know that we have to deal with this on our own. It's just…well… it would mean a lot to us if we knew that you understood."

"We don't want you mad at us." Hitch added bluntly.

"You just threw your lives away!"

"But we saved two others." Tully argued.

"I don't care about the others!" Troy yelled. "I care about yours."

"Troy."

"What about the Sheik?" Troy turned to Moffitt. "What's he going to do? Do you really think that he's just going to let this go?"

"Those State Department guys said that he's been approached by the Germans. I got the impression that they're afraid that he might join them instead of us." Tully told Troy the story about the conversation he had accidently overheard.

"And this just may be the thing that pushes him their way."

"Sarge." Hitch started to try to explain one more time but he was interrupted by the appearance of the guard.

"I'm sorry Sergeants, you'll have to leave, these prisoners are not being allowed any visitors." The MP seemed apologetic as he made the announcement.

Troy glared at him, a sharp retort on the tip of his tongue. The arrival of several men in expensive suits changed his mind. "We're going Sergeant," Troy told the MP, "but we're going to talk to Colonel Quint about this."

The guard nodded, motioning them out of the cell block. The civilians in the suits gave them angry looks but quickly turned their attention to the prisoners.

"Good luck Sergeant, I hope the Colonel can help you." The MP whispered the words as he ushered Troy and Moffitt through the door and out into the street.

Troy paused at the door. "Take care of them, they're defenseless in there."

"We'll do our best Sergeant; unfortunately those civilians from the State Department wield a lot of power around here right now."

"And Tully and Hitch are expendable." Moffitt guessed.

The MP didn't answer but his look said it all.

The Colonel refused to see Troy and Moffitt, referring them to Captain Boggs. The Captain was more accommodating but still no help.

"I'm sorry Troy, my hands are tied. Your men heard the orders the same as everyone else. They were to avoid any confrontation with the Sheik's men."

"It wasn't the Sheik's men that they tangled with Sir." Troy argued.

"But they interfered in the Sheik's business."

"Since when is protecting children considered interfering in business?"

"Troy." The Captain groaned. "I would help if I could, I really would. I don't want to do this anymore than you want to see it done, but it's out of my hands. The State Department officials have taken over. The Ambassador himself has weighed in on this. The Sheik wants us to turn your men over to him. So far we have managed to avoid that, but it's not a done deal. The Sheik is very insistent."

"He'll kill them Captain." Moffitt stated quietly with conviction. "If he feels that they brought dishonor to his family, he'll have them tortured and killed."

The Captain couldn't meet Moffitt's eyes. "I know Sergeant. I informed the Ambassador and the officials from the State Department that that was a very real possibility."

"And what did they say?" Troy demanded.

"That they would do whatever was best for our country and the war effort." Captain Boggs admitted. "If they think that they can gain something by turning them over…."

Troy closed his eyes, defeat lying heavy on his shoulders. "They can't do that."

"They can Sergeant." Captain Boggs assured them. "They say it's no different than sending a soldier into battle to die for his country."

"At least that soldier has a chance! Tully and Hitch won't have any chance at all!"

"Sergeant, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Colonel Quint and I are doing everything we can. Give us a chance to work through channels. Don't do anything foolish Sergeant."

"I can't make any promises Sir."

"Then consider yourselves confined to your quarters. We have enough problems without you two stirring the pot. Go straight to your quarters and stay there, both of you." The Captain called the MPs and had them escort the two sergeants to their tent. Four guards were stationed, one on each corner of their tent, until further notice.

Hitch and Tully watched their sergeants being escorted out. Their eyes met and they exchanged a discouraged look before the men in the suits stepped in front of their cells.

"Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew?"

"Yes Sir." The two privates answered together.

"We need to hear your version of what happened in the market this morning."

"We weren't in the market this morning." Tully was quick to explain. "We took the back streets around the market to avoid the Arab crowd."

The two men exchanged glances. "All right, tell us what happened on that back street."

Tully and Hitch explained the events again, repeating everything they could remember.

"And you do not know who the men were that you attacked?"

"They were hurting the girl." Hitch growled in their defense.

"But they could have been members of her own family."

Hitch started to answer but Tully beat him to it. "No, they weren't part of the same tribe."

"How do you know that Private?" One of the men demanded. "You just said that you didn't know who they were."

"They were wearing the color of another clan, not the same color as the kids."

"And you know this how?" The second man demanded.

"Doc, Sergeant Moffitt, told me that the escorts for a family would be wearing the same colors as the family. These guys weren't."

"But you don't know what they were doing with the kids?"

"They were hurting the girl and the boy was splattered with blood. They weren't there to help them, we were." Hitch argued angrily. "How can you stand here and defend them?"

"Our job is to convince the Sheik to help us with the war effort, not get involved in his problems."

"Yet you expect him to get involved in ours." Tully pointed out the hypocrisy of the situation.

"That doesn't concern you." The State Department man growled. "All you had to do was mind your own business. Do you realize that you have started an international incident? This goes all the way up to our Ambassador."

"Good, maybe he'll have more sense of responsibility than you two." Tully responded.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you got involved." The first man snarled. "This isn't going to end well for you."

"Our conscience is clear." Hitch responded. "Can you say the same?"

With an angry snort the two men turned and left, leaving Hitch and Tully staring after them.

"That went well."

Tully nearly choked on his laugh. "We haven't seen the last of them."

"I don't know; I don't think they like us very much. Something tells me they won't be back. They're the kind of guys who let someone else do their dirty work while they make the backroom deals."

Tully looked through the bars into the next cell, Hitch was looking slightly worried. Considering that they were likely to be the subject of some of those deals, Tully decided that they both had reason to worry. With a sigh he dropped onto his cot to wait to see what would happen next.

The guards came and went, stopping occasionally to offer encouragement to the two prisoners. Late in the afternoon the guards came and moved all of the other prisoners out of the cell block.

"What's going on?" Tully asked the next time that a guard walked through.

The MP glanced around before he answered the question. "Those State Department guys ordered everyone else moved out of here. They said they didn't want anyone talking to you two. I guess they weren't too happy after their earlier visit." The MP smiled in a friendly manner before he continued on his rounds. He continued to offer encouragement every time he passed their cells. The guards were changed as darkness fell and the new one nodded as he passed.

"It's awful quiet around here." Hitch noted. "There aren't even any guards in the hall anymore."

"Maybe they didn't want them talking to us either." Tully answered.

"Maybe." Hitch answered quietly.

The cells got dark as night fell and the lights were extinguished in the halls. Tully stretched out on his cot with his hands folded behind his head. He strained to hear Hitch's light snores but the silence told him that the other private was awake too.

"Do you really think they're coming?" The quiet question broke the stillness.

"Yeah, I do." Tully answered just as quietly.

"Do we fight?"

"No." Tully answered after a moment. "Not yet. They're going to outnumber us and they'll be armed. I think we stand a better chance of talking to the Sheik and explaining what happened. Doc says he has a reputation as being fair-minded."

"But we're not part of his clan."

"Let's hope he's fair to everyone."

The guard passed through the cell block, his dark shadow moving slowly and quietly. He didn't speak as he passed, perhaps thinking that they were asleep. They listened as his hard soled boots made hollow sounds all the way to the end of the hall. They heard the key turn in the lock and the door creaked as it swung open. The guard stepped into the next cell block and locked the door after him. The sounds of boot steps faded away and the silence returned.

They came a few minutes later, entering the cell block through an unlocked door, their desert boots making less noise than the guard's Army boots. In their hands they carried small lanterns, apparently unconcerned about the light being seen. Armed with knives and rifles, they made their way along the hall until they came to the occupied cells.

Hitch and Tully rose to their feet, waiting silently as the intruders produced a ring of keys and searched for the right ones.

They unlocked Hitch's cell first, rushing forward as the door swung open. Rifles raised, they prepared to subdue the prisoner until they could tie his hands. Hitch stood unmoving, allowing them to grip his arms and pull his hands together. One of them produced a rope and his wrists were tightly bound. Another intruder gagged him while still another produced a rope shaped into a noose and slipped it over his head. Using the noose as a means of control, they pulled him into the hall and surrounded him with armed men.

When Tully's cell was opened they rushed in and repeated the entire process, tying the unresisting soldier and using another noose for control.

Tossing the ring of keys into the now empty cell, the group of armed men surrounded their prisoners and took them out into the night. The streets outside of the stockade were strangely empty with no guards in sight. The prisoners were herded along the street toward the wall surrounding the base. They slipped through a small gate in the Arab sector and disappeared into the desert.

Two men watched them leave before turning to return to their quarters. The two men didn't see the third man, but he saw them. The third man stared out into the desert long after the prisoners disappeared. He briefly thought about sounding the alarm, sending soldiers to retrieve the prisoners, but he had his orders. Wondering if he would ever be able to look in a mirror again, he returned to his own quarters. Sleep was a long time coming and when it came, two young faces haunted his dreams.

Troy and Moffitt were escorted to the mess hall the next morning by their guards. As they approached they noticed the stares aimed at them. Thinking that everyone was staring at them because of the MPs, they ignored them.

"Sergeant Troy?"

"Here." Troy looked up to see one of Captain Boggs' aides standing above him. "What can I do for you?"

"The Captain wants to see you right away."

"Can it wait? I just got my breakfast."

"The Captain said right now Sergeant."

"All right, I'll be right back Moffitt."

"No Sergeant, Sergeant Moffitt's presence is requested too."

Moffitt looked up and frowned. Rising to his feet, he pushed his tray away. "I assume we need an escort."

"Yes Sergeant." The Captain's aide replied.

"It looks like you miss breakfast too." Moffitt smiled at their guards.

"It's hard to get too upset." One of the MPs answered. "It won't taste any different when we get back."

Troy, Moffitt, the four MPs on duty, and the Captain's aide drew a lot of attention as they crossed the base.

"The base doesn't look as crowded this morning." Troy observed. "It looks like the Sheik is keeping all of his people off of the base."

"The Sheik and his entire camp pulled out during the night." The Captain's aide told them. "It's like they were never there."

Troy looked up, startled, before he turned his eyes to Moffitt. The two men looked at each other and picked up the pace. Fear drove them as they hurried toward the Captain's office.

"They're gone aren't they?"

The Captain looked up as Troy and Moffitt burst through his door. He didn't ever try to pretend that he misunderstood the question.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Arabs broke into the stockade and took them out sometime after midnight."

"How many guards were hurt?"

The Captain had the decency to look embarrassed. "None."

"They just let them take them?"

"The guards were called away to a disturbance in the Arab sector. By the time they got there it was all over but they hung around to make sure it didn't flare up again. When they got back they found the cells empty."

"Are you even looking for them?"

"We sent patrols out but the Arabs were gone. The Sheik and his men split off from the main camp and disappeared into the desert. We're still looking but I'm afraid that they're gone."

Troy bit his lip to avoid saying what he was thinking. "Let us go look for them."

"I can't Troy." The Captain sounded truly distressed. "I have my orders. You and Sergeant Moffitt are to stay here on the base."

"They did it, didn't they?"

"Who did what Troy?" Captain Boggs asked although he thought he knew the answer.

"Those State Department guys, they gave them to the Sheik. They sold out our own guys to buy favor with the Sheik."

"We don't know that Troy. They could have bribed someone. The Sheik is rich enough to buy half of the guys on this base."

"Well it sure looks like he managed to buy two of them." Troy responded bitterly. "If it's all right with you Captain, I think I'll go back to my tent and throw up." Without waiting for permission, Troy and Moffitt headed for their tent. The four MPs assigned to guard them followed meekly, ashamed of the part their fellow MPs had played in the betrayal. They all knew that the desert seldom returned what she claimed as her own and it was unlikely that either private would ever return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shaken by the Sheik**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 4

The Arabs shoved them along the dark street at a rapid pace. Neither prisoner offered any resistance, moving quickly in the direction indicated. Once they slipped through the gate the Arabs led them to a small grove of trees where two more men waited with horses saddled and ready.

One of the Arabs from the group pushed up behind them and pushed Tully toward one horse in particular. Tully obediently climbed into the saddle and sat quietly as his hands were secured to the saddle horn. The Arab took the rope that hung around Tully's neck and tossed it to another rider. That rider tied the rope to his saddle, making sure that Tully saw him do it. Once Tully was secured they repeated the sequence with Hitch, securing him to his horse in the same manner. Other men picked up the reins of the horses, insuring that the prisoners could not become separated from the group either by accident of on purpose.

Kicking the horses into motion, the small group soon left the base behind as they headed deeper into the desert. The initial burst of movement pulled the nooses tight around the throats of both prisoners but their discomfort was either ignored or unnoticed. Gradually the steady movement of the animals worked the ropes loose, allowing the two privates to breathe freely again.

They rode through the night, stopping only to rest the horses. The prisoners were ignored as the animals were watered. Their captors talked among themselves in low voices, showing no concern for the possibility of searchers on their trail. As the sky began to lighten, the riders sought the shelter of some nearby hills. Hidden among the among the dunes, they set up a temporary camp.

Tully and Hitch were pulled from their mounts and their hands were tied behind them. Strong hands pushed them into a small tent where a stake was driven into the ground. Unresisting, they were tied to the stake and their feet were bound with heavy rope. The gags were removed long enough to give each man a few swallows of water. Once the gags were replaced their guards proceeded to ignore them.

The day passed slowly as they lay bound and gagged. Several times during the hottest part of the afternoon they were given small amounts of water. They occasionally heard planes pass overhead but they were not expecting to be rescued. The bleating of goats nearby explained the lack of interest on the part of the pilots. Their captors had set the camp up to look like a goat herder's camp. They could hear the sounds of horses stomping and snorting from the next tent over. It sounded like the animals had been hidden in the tent to avoid detection.

With the flaps closed, the heat was stifling. Tully and Hitch dozed after a long night of riding and being confined in the oven of a tent. They managed to sleep most of the day. As night fell and the desert cooled their captors gave them each another drink before again tying them to the horses. The second night seemed even longer than the first.

This time when they set up camp it was nestled among some hills with a scattering of sparse vegetation. Their captors fed them and gave them water before tying them to another stake. Again they were ignored for most of the day. This time though the gags were removed and not replaced. Thankful for the bit of relief they remained silent so that their guards wouldn't have a reason to change their minds.

As night fell they were given food and allowed to stretch their legs. One at a time they were escorted around the small camp. The guards watched their every move, their hands always near their weapons. They got a late start by the time the horses were saddled and ready to go. There was an eagerness around the guards that hadn't been there previously. Both prisoners continued to cooperate, wondering if they were getting close to their destination.

Tully was dozing in the saddle when the horse stopped. He opened his eyes to see that they had reached a camp that appeared to be at least semi-permanent. He looked for Hitch but the blond was already watching the lights of the camp's occupants moving toward them. They tensed as their captors pushed their horses through the mob that stared stonily as they passed.

The massive guards that Tully had noticed near the large tents of the Sheik's camp by the base rushed out to meet them. The ropes holding them in the saddle were untied and strong hands pulled them to the ground. As their hands were once again forced behind their backs, the rough hemp ropes dug into flesh already made tender from the constant bindings. Both prisoners accepted the pain stoically, holding back groans as sore muscles protested the repeated abuse.

The huge guards took them into a small tent where they were untied and given food and water. A small lantern provided the only light, a light that revealed the tent to be empty of anything that could be used as a weapon.

"You okay?" Tully asked as soon as they were alone. His voice cracked from a combination of dryness and disuse.

Hitch nodded, his own throat dry, as he looked around the tent. "It looks like we're in the Sheik's camp now." The quiet comment revealed all of the dread that had been building for the last three days.

Tully nodded. "It shouldn't be long now."

"Maybe we have a chance Tully, he hasn't killed us yet. Doc did say that he was fair minded."

"Stealing us from the base stockade doesn't exactly bode well for our chances." Tully drawled.

Hitch choked on a piece of fruit from the food they had been given. "It's not really stealing if you have permission. There's no way they walked in there that easy unless someone wanted it to be easy. Don't forget, they even had the keys."

"Yeah," Tully agreed, chewing thoughtfully, "but we aren't dead yet. Maybe you're right; maybe we do have a shot at convincing the Sheik that we did what we did for the right reasons. I just hope that it's enough. From what I've heard of these guys, they take insults very personal."

"We didn't mean to insult anyone."

Tully paused in his eating to look at his friend. "You know that ..and I know that…but the Sheik may not see it the same way." Tully caught the look that Hitch gave him and was quick to question him. "What's wrong? We knew this was a possibility ever since we dropped those guys."

"It's just…."

"Just what?"

"I wish Sarge wasn't mad at us." The blond sighed at the memory of Troy's parting remarks. "I knew he would be mad at us for getting into trouble, but I thought that he would understand. What else could we have done Tully?"

Tully didn't answer, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry." Hitch kept his head down as he played with the food in his hand.

"For what?"

"For getting you into this."

"You didn't."

"Yeah, I did." Hitch insisted. "I made the first move, you just followed my lead."

"You didn't exactly drag me in kicking and screaming Hitch…And I didn't follow you." Tully gave Hitch a little smile. "I was right beside you, not behind you. That doesn't count as following." Tully reached over and squeezed his friend's arm. "We're in this together, have been from the start."

Hitch smiled and fell silent, but he did finish eating his food.

The guards entering the tent woke them from their sleep. The huge men lifted them to their feet easily, not even grunting from the effort. They expected to be tied but no one produced a rope. The guards pushed them toward the door, their faces grim masks as they forced them out of the tent.

The bright sun hurt their eyes after all of the night traveling and the enforced confinement during the day. Both of them paused to let their eyes adjust. The guards shoved them from behind, barking orders at them in Arabic.

They were taken to a large tent, not as large as the ones they had seen at the base, but large by normal standards. The flap was held open for them to enter and quickly dropped behind them.

Inside they found the tent crowded with men seated around the walls on three sides. Only the entrance area was clear. Straight in front of them sat a group of men who could only be the leaders. Every other man in the room exhibited respect for the small group. Neither Tully nor Hitch had ever actually seen the Sheik so they were not sure if he was even present. They scanned the faces staring back at them, trying to determine who was who.

One of the guards gave them an order in Arabic, leaving them to interpret his instructions by his actions. Since he was pointing at the ground, they sat down. The huge guards immediately pulled them to their feet again, shouting angrily at them in Arabic. He waved his arms around in a threatening manner, leaving them expecting a blow at any moment.

One of the men at the head of the group spoke softly in Arabic and the guards quieted instantly. With angry glances at the prisoners they stepped back, ready to step up and intervene in a second if needed.

Tully and Hitch turned to face the speaker, each giving a small bow of respect. The Arab's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he schooled his features to hide the emotion. He spoke to a small man sitting near him and the second man stepped forward.

"You are here to face the council for your affront to the Sheik and his family; in particular, the death of his wife and her escorts, and the kidnapping of his children."

The accent was thick and the words halting, but they clearly understood his words. Tully and Hitch exchanged surprised looks.

"We didn't kill anyone." Hitch insisted.

"They are dead." The man stated flatly.

"We don't know anything about that." Hitch argued. "We never even went into the market. All we did was try to protect the children."

The Arab turned to his leader and began to translate what had been said.

The leader, Hitch suspected that it was the Sheik, watched him as his words were translated. He spoke to the translator at length before he waved at him to continue.

"If you were not in the market, how did you know that the children needed help?"

"They looked scared." Hitch explained. "One of the guys twisted the girl's arm and she cried out. The boy had someone else's blood on his clothes, a lot of it. What would you think?"

"I am not the one facing the council here." The man warned. Again he paused to translate for the others. They asked most of the same questions that the MPs had asked; they got the same answers. Tully and Hitch both stuck to the truth, insisting that they only meant to help the children.

"Why did you take them to the merchant?"

Hitch and Tully both paused. "Omar is a friend." Hitch explained. "He has a family. We thought that the kids would be safe with a family." Hitch looked directly at the leader as he spoke. "We know the girls are not allowed to walk the streets alone, they need escorts, but their escorts were gone, most likely dead. Those other guys were still alive. When they woke up they could have been a threat again. We needed to get them someplace safe."

"Don't blame Omar." Tully added. "We really didn't give him much of a choice. We just showed up on his doorstep with the kids."

"There were no bodies where you say that you fought for the children, no blood. Are you sure that you were not involved in the plot against the Sheik?"

"We told you, we didn't kill anyone." Hitch argued. "All we wanted to do was protect the children. We didn't know what was going on but it was obvious that the kids were scared and being hurt."

"And if they had been family?" The interpreter demanded.

"They weren't." Tully stated flatly. "We saw the color of their robes."

Again the leaders watched them as their answers were translated.

The questions went on and on as the interrogator tried to trip them up. Their answers remained consistent as they stuck to the truth. Finally they were taken back to their tent and left alone; their only visitor for the rest of the day was the servant who delivered their meals. The afternoon waned and the tent began to cool. A servant arrived with blankets for both men, the first they had been offered since they were taken from the stockade.

They accepted the offering graciously, hopeful for the first time that they might have convinced the Sheik of their innocent intentions. Exhausted from their long ordeal, both prisoners were asleep when their next visitor arrived. They awoke with a start as the flap opened and someone stepped into the tent where they slept.

"My friends, you are alive!" Omar's cheerful greeting pulled them from their sleep.

"Omar!"

"Yes my friends, it is I."

Their happy reunion was cut short when Hitch suddenly had a thought. "You aren't here because you are in trouble with the Sheik, are you?" Hitch glanced over at Tully. "We're sorry Omar; we never meant to drag you into our trouble."

"No, no my friends, I am not in trouble. I have been asked here to tell what I know of what happened in the market and what I know of you."

"Us?"

"The Sheik wishes to know more about you." Omar explained with a shrug. "He wished to know why you would bring his children to me. I told him."

"Just what did you tell him?" Tully asked worriedly.

"Only that you are good men who sought only to help the children. I told him that your ways are not ours but that does not make them bad. He was curious about how we met. I told him how you have befriended me and others on the base." Omar smiled slyly at the two privates. "I told him that you are kind men but perhaps a bit ignorant of our ways." Omar raised his eyes to see if his words had angered his friends.

"Some of it was ignorance." Tully admitted. "But we knew we would get into trouble, we just couldn't walk away and let those kids get hurt."

At that point one of the leaders stepped through the door and spoke quietly to Omar. The little Arab merchant nodded obediently.

"I must go my friends. I am no longer needed here and my family awaits my return." He glanced toward the leader. "I will tell your sergeants that I have seen you and that you are well."

"You'd better not." Tully responded, looking toward Hitch. "They might try something that will get them into trouble too. This is our mess; we'll sink or swim on our own."

The phrase clearly confused Omar but he understood their request. "Very well, I will tell them that I heard rumors that you are alive. Perhaps that will satisfy their concern for now."

"Thank you Omar, for everything." Tully shook his hand and stepped back as Hitch stepped forward to say his good-byes.

"Take care of your family." Hitch added after stepping back.

"Be careful my friends." Omar warned gravely. "Our laws are much different from your own. Even the best of intentions may not save you if you anger the wrong person."

"We'll try Omar."

The Arab leader spoke again and Omar hurried from the tent, leaving the prisoners alone with the leader. He watched them for a minute, a thoughtful expression softening his features. With a curt nod he exited the tent, saying a few words to the guards outside as he passed.

Tully and Hitch waited in the tent, not knowing what was happening outside their own little space.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shaken by the Sheik**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 5

Troy and Moffitt paced their tent restlessly.

"We've got to do something!"

"What Troy?" Moffitt demanded in frustration. "We've been confined to our tent with guards outside. And just in case you haven't noticed, it's not one guard, but four of them. The Captain seems to be very determined to keep us here."

Troy paused in his pacing. "What are their chances Moffitt, I mean, really?"

"Not good." The Brit admitted softly. "The Sheik apparently holds them responsible for what happened. The woman who was killed was his favorite wife. They took his children without a proper escort. Then there is the death of the escorts." Moffitt shook his head as he named all of the factors to be considered. "Even if he accepts that they were trying to help, there were still a lot of rules that were broken. His honor may demand that they be made to pay."

"Those two guys from the State Department had something to do with this, I just know it."

"Surely you don't think that they would try to kidnap the Sheik's family?"

"No." Troy admitted. "I doubt they'd go that far, but I wouldn't put it past them to try to take advantage of the attempt to try and get the Sheik's favor. I think they arranged for the Sheik's men to take Hitch and Tully, it's the only thing that makes sense."

"But we can't prove it and I doubt that it would make any difference if we could. We don't have the influence to alter their plans."

"We can't let them get away with it! There has to be a way!"

"A way to what?" Moffitt demanded. "There is nothing we can do to get Hitch and Tully back. The Sheik has them now."

"There has to be a way to make them accountable for what they've done. Being in the State Department doesn't give them the right to just throw away human lives."

"You could write your Congressman." Moffitt suggested in jest.

Troy snorted. "The censors would black out the entire letter. No, there has to be another way." Troy ignored the British sergeant's sarcasm as his agile mind worked on the problem.

Getting into the spirit of the conversation, Moffitt pointed out the obvious. "Making them accountable doesn't solve out problem Troy. We need to reach out to the Sheik."

"I thought you said that there was nothing we could do?"

"I said that," Moffitt admitted, "but there may be a way. If I could talk to the Sheik, maybe I could make him understand that Hitch and Tully meant no harm or disrespect. Perhaps we could use his love for his family to sway his decision."

"So how do we reach the Sheik? The Captain said his camp moved out and split up. Nobody knows where the Sheik is right now."

"Someone knows."

"Yeah well they're not sharing that information with us." Troy growled.

"And time is running out. Tully and Hitch have been gone for three days. The decision may already have been made. Punishment will no doubt be swift in this matter. The Sheik won't want this insult to go unpunished; it would weaken his hold on his clan." Moffitt warned.

Troy headed for the door. "Let's go talk to Captain Boggs, maybe he'll listen to our arguments."

The two sergeants had to convince their guards to allow them to see the Captain but finally they found themselves at his door. The two men in the suits were just leaving the Captain's office as they arrived. The Captain seemed surprised to see them but he invited them into his office.

"What can I do for you Sergeants?"

"We need to talk to the Sheik Captain. Maybe it's not too late, maybe we can still save my men."

Boggs was already shaking his head. "I can't let you do that Sergeant. The State Department is adamant that we let this play out to the Sheik's satisfaction."

"He may have already decided to join forces with the Germans." Troy warned. "I have it on good authority that the Germans have already reached out to him. If that is the case there is nothing to be gained by giving him what he wants." Troy argued passionately for the chance to try to help his men.

"Captain, it may already be too late, but we'd like a chance to try to convince the Sheik that this was all a misunderstanding." Moffitt joined the conversation, trying to remain reasonable. "If they are still alive, maybe we can help."

"They are, but I can't let you interfere. They got into this mess on their own; they're going to have to get out of it on their own."

Troy ignored the second half of the statement to concentrate on the first half.

"They are? How do you know?"

"Omar, the merchant they asked for help, was here earlier. In fact, he just left. He was going to go look for you. He was taken to the Sheik's camp to answer questions about what happened that day. He wasn't allowed to know the location of the camp but the Sheik did allow him to talk to your men before he was returned here. He says the council is still debating their fate."

"But they're all right?"

"For now." Captain Boggs answered.

"Let us talk to the Sheik. What can it hurt?"

"We don't know where he is Troy….and I have been ordered to keep you far away from him." The Captain took a seat behind his desk. "What I can do is allow you to stop by and visit Omar on your way back to your tent. After your visit you are ordered to report directly back to your quarters." The Captain locked eyes with the MPs guarding the two sergeants. All four nodded that they understood the order. "Look Troy, if it's any consolation, Omar thinks your men may have swayed the Sheik's decision. He says they have been treated well so far. Trust your men Troy; they're a lot like you, they're survivors."

The sergeant nodded, accepting his dismissal. He led his small group out of the building and directly to Omar's house. All the way there he was trying to figure out a way to reach the Sheik.

"My friends!" Omar answered the knock on his door with a hearty greeting. "I searched for you in your tent but you were not there."

"We heard." Troy answered curtly. "Are they all right Omar? Did you speak with them?"

"Yes my friend, to both questions. They are understandably tense, but unharmed. I cannot say for sure, but I thought that I detected some belief in their story on the part of the Sheik. He is a fair man, he only wants the truth."

"Will the truth set them free?" Troy asked.

Omar shrugged. "Only time will tell my friend, I shall pray for them."

The walk back to their tent was a somber one. "I should have told them that I would stick by them; all I did was yell at them."

"They knew Troy." Despite agreeing with Troy, Moffitt chose to be diplomatic. "They know we won't give up or abandon them."

"What did you say to Omar before we left?"

Moffitt allowed a small smile to flash across his face. Lowering his voice, he spoke for Troy's ears only. "I asked him to tell the Sheik that we wish an audience with him. Omar promised to spread the word where the request would reach the right ears." Troy looked at Moffitt and caught a flash of something that looked like amusement in his eyes.

"What could you possibly find funny about all of this?"

"Omar mentioned that Captain Boggs approached him with the same request. It seems that the Captain thinks that a little support is in order, orders or no orders."

"The Captain's all right, but I'd rather trust you to speak to the Sheik. You understand his culture better so you have a better chance of convincing him that this is all a mistake."

"I thank you for the vote of confidence, but it's not that simple. It comes down to a matter of saving face." Moffitt explained. "If the Sheik thinks that they showed any disrespect to him or his family he'll have no choice but to order their deaths. Anything less would make him appear weak in front of his people."

"So trying is a waste of time?" Troy asked softly.

"Not at all, but…..we might have a better chance if we could identify the men who are actually responsible. It would give us a something to use as leverage."

"How do we do that?" Troy asked. "There were no bodies to identify. There are no witnesses coming forward."

"We could start in the market. From what I understand, there were plenty of witnesses. Someone must have recognized the attackers. Hitch and Tully mentioned that only one of them covered his face."

"I wondered about that. Why did he cover his face while the others didn't?"

"A good question to ask in the market."

"The Captain won't let us ask." Troy growled in frustration.

"But Omar is under no such orders." Moffitt noted with a smile. "And he did say that he would do anything he could to help."

With the guards' permission, they returned to Omar's home. He readily agreed to ask around. They filled him in on what they knew and what they needed to know. This time when they returned to their tent the mood was lighter. Troy finally felt like they were doing something to support his men. He just hoped that they lived long enough for it to do any good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shaken by the Sheik**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 6

Early the next morning the guards arrived and pulled Tully out of the tent, taking him away. He was taken to the large tent where he was again questioned about his involvement in the attack.

"We told you," Tully repeated for the fourth or fifth time, "we were never in the market. We were in the back streets trying to avoid the crowds."

"And you saw nothing?"

"We heard the screams and then we saw these four guys dragging those kids into the alley. One of them twisted the girl's arm, she cried out in pain, and that's when we decided to help."

"And you cannot identify the other men?"

"No." Tully sighed. "They were Arabs wearing dark robes with small blue stripes in the cloth and dark blue head coverings. We saw their faces, all but one, but we didn't recognize any of them."

"What was different about the one?"

"He had his face covered." Tully replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He acted like the leader, maybe he didn't want anyone to know who he was."

The questions went on and on but Tully couldn't tell them anything more. They were interested in the one with his face covered but Tully couldn't even say that he would recognize him if he saw him again. The guards took Tully back to the tent and exchanged him for Hitch.

"I told you," Hitch repeated again, "I didn't notice what they were wearing."

"Your friend told us the color of their robes."

"Tully notices things like that. He's always talking to Doc about those things. I just didn't notice."

"So there is nothing more you can tell us about those men? You cannot identify the one with his face covered?"

"No." Hitch admitted. "I never saw his face, only his eyes" At this point Hitch hesitated.

"What are you not telling us?" The interrogator demanded.

Hitch paused. "He had a knife; one of those ceremonial ones with fancy carvings and gems imbedded in the handle." Hitch tried to picture the knife in his mind. "He was threatening the girl with it. After I knocked him out he dropped it."

When the interpreter translated this information Hitch could feel the interest and the tension rise.

"Describe this knife."

"The blade was about eight inches long. It had hand guards decorated with a scroll design." Hitch used his finger to draw the design in the sand at his feet. "There were gems in the handle, one near the end and one near the hand guard."

The design drew quick gasps from the watchers and angry arguments. The Sheik demanded silence as he studied the design. Finally he sent a servant running from the tent. A few minutes later the servant returned with a cloth wrapped object. The Sheik took it and very carefully unwrapped it. He held it out, watching Hitch's face as he exposed a ceremonial knife. He didn't need to ask if the American recognized it, the widening of his eyes was confirmation enough.

"You saw this blade?"

"Yes." Hitch answered uneasily.

"Impossible." The interpreter sounded angry as he explained about the knife. "There is only one blade like this; this is the Sheik's own blade."

Hitch shook his head stubbornly. "The blade is almost exactly the same."

"Almost? You said it was the same." The Arab accused.

"The scroll work is the same." Hitch insisted. "The only difference is the color of the stones. Where this stone is red, that one had a blue stone. Where this one is yellow, that one was white."

Again the translation caused a stir among the onlookers.

"You lie!"

"No." Hitch insisted. "I picked it up; I wanted a weapon in case we had to defend ourselves again."

"Then where is this blade?" The Arab demanded, mocking him.

Hitch looked directly at the leader when he answered. "The MPs took it when we were arrested, they must still have it."

The interpreter hesitated before he translated the latest information. It sounded to Hitch like he was trying to find a way to refute his claim. Hitch wasn't surprised when he was removed from the tent and sent back to rejoin Tully.

The guard shoved him roughly through the door, making an angry comment to the guard watching the tent. The guard at the door stepped inside to stand watch.

"Geez Hitch, I thought we were going to try not to make them mad." Tully remarked when they were alone with the single guard.

"I know, I know, I didn't do it on purpose." He threw his head back in frustration. "They were asking questions, just like before, and I remembered that I picked up that knife. They asked about it and I described it."

"Then what happened?"

"They went crazy! Then the Sheik sent a servant to get one almost exactly like it. The stones were different colors but everything else was the same. The one they showed me was the Sheik's personal knife. Everybody started yelling and arguing and they sent me back here." Hitch paused to look at Tully. "I think I really messed up this time, I never should have mentioned that knife."

"It was there, you picked it up. You only told them the truth. How bad can it be?"

Just then the huge guards pushed their way into the tent. Hitch and Tully watched as they produced heavy chains attached to metal cuffs. The privates didn't resist until they were taken out, mounted on horses, and sent off in different directions. Being separated was the worst thing that they could imagine at the moment. As they got further and further apart they fought against the heavy chains to no avail.

Tully was taken to another camp that boasted a large herd of goats. He was pushed into a tent where he was once again secured to a stake in the ground. All he could do was sit and wait and worry.

Hitch fought to turn his horse around until one of the guards slapped him alongside his head. Reeling from the blow, he slumped in his saddle, disoriented and discouraged. Just when it looked like the Sheik might be softening toward them, he had to go and mention the knife. Now he didn't know where Tully was, or even if he was all right. If they hurt Tully he was never going to forgive himself. Resigned to his fate for the moment, he quit struggling, saving his strength.

His guards kept a steady pace all through the day, taking only short breaks. At each break he was given water but wasn't allowed to dismount. He wondered what they were hiding from since they sent riders ahead and behind each time they stopped. At one of the stops someone threw a loose robe over his head, disguising him to anyone from a distance. As the day wore on he lost interest in his surroundings and rode in a heat induced daze.

Night found them in the hills, taking shelter in a series of small caves. Hitch was chained to a rock and given food. He picked at his food, eating only small bites here and there. His thoughts drifted to Tully and where he might be at the moment. He bit his tongue, angry at himself for getting them into this in the first place and now making it worse. He fell asleep wondering just what he had done.

Morning found them separated by miles but their thoughts were in the same place. Both of them were remembering the scene in the alley and how it had played out. Each of them would recognize the three men they had fought, but it was the fourth man, the one with his face covered, who seemed to be the key to the puzzle. The fact that he had covered his face seemed to suggest that he might be easily recognized or perhaps well known. Maybe not by them, since no one could have known that they would be in the alley. It seemed more likely that he was hiding his face from his own countrymen, that some of them might know him. They both realized that the knife had provided an important clue, just not one that they understood. Neither one of them could decide what it meant. The fact that everyone had gotten excited about it suggested that the Arabs now knew something that they didn't. Their main problem as they saw it was that the mere mention of the knife had resulted in their being separated and once again bound in their tents. Apparently they were once again considered a flight risk. Any trust they had gained by offering no resistance seemed to have been lost. Once again they found themselves standing on very shaky ground with nothing for support.

Separated and confused, they both struggled to hold on to the faint hope that they still might survive to return to their base. The mere thought of the base no longer provided the comfort it once had. After being practically given to the Sheik's men, they no longer knew who they could trust on the base. Even if they were to return, they still faced disciplinary action for angering the Sheik in the first place. And, knowing what they did about the circumstances surrounding their removal from the stockade, they no longer felt safe in the cells.

Both privates tossed and turned in their sleep, their thoughts jumbled and confused. The constant tension and uncertainty was taking its toll.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shaken by the Sheik**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"Captain, there is an Arab here to see you Sir."

Captain Boggs looked up as his aide stuck his head in the door to announce a visitor. The Captain nodded, pushing his reports aside, rising to welcome his guest. He expected Omar, the only Arab who had gone out of his way to speak to the Americans since the 'incident' had occurred. The Arab who stepped into his office was a complete stranger.

"May I help you?" The Captain assumed that his visitor spoke English since he had managed to ask to see him. The Arab bowed respectfully and turned and closed the door.

"I come from Sheik Bal al Hassim." He announced solemnly. "The Sheik has a request."

"I have one of my own." The Captain replied. "Where are my privates?"

"Safe for now." The Arab replied. "The Sheik has still not completed his search for those responsible for the attack on his family."

"Those two didn't attack his family." Boggs declared confidently. "All they did was try to help."

The Arab bowed his head. "That is what they have told the Sheik." He confirmed.

"But he doesn't believe them?"

"He still has questions." The visitor replied. "That is why I am here. If you truly want to help your men, you will help the Sheik to learn the truth."

"All right." Boggs nodded. "I'm not afraid of the truth. What is it that the Sheik wants?"

"A knife?"

"A knife?"

"One of your men took it from one of the four men they say they fought in the alley. He claims that it was taken from him when he was taken prisoner."

You mean when he was arrested?" Boggs asked for clarification.

"Yes."

The Captain walked to the door and sent his aide to talk to the MPs at the stockade. He gave him written orders to return with the knife. Ten minutes later the Arab left the base with a cloth wrapped object tucked into his tunic. The Captain watched him leave, hoping he hadn't just provided the evidence that would get his men killed. As soon as the Arab passed from sight the officer sat down to write out a report on the incident. Slipping it into a manila envelope, he sealed it and sent it to Colonel Quint. With the two men from the State Department still haunting the base, he decided that it was prudent to cover his actions with full disclosure.

The men from the State Department were furious that they hadn't been told about the knife before it had been handed over. Colonel Quint backed Captain Boggs, declaring it a matter for the base commanders to decide. The Captain walked away feeling uneasy but vindicated; as long as Colonel Quint supported him he felt fairly safe from prosecution. He wished that he could have done the same for Troy's men.

Tully awoke to the sounds of horses moving about. He'd barely finished his breakfast before the guards arrived to get him. He was given a loose robe to wear over his uniform and once again tied to the saddle. Thus began another long day of riding. This time as he approached the camp he was able to recognize some of the tents; his captors had returned him to the camp where they had answered questions for the Sheik. There were more people there now, all men, no women. The lack of women alarmed Tully, giving the impression of being more of a military base than a home. As he slid from his horse he staggered on numb legs, nearly falling to the ground. One of the massive guards was there to catch him, supporting him until he could stand by himself. Tully looked up in surprise at the gentle way the huge man held his arm. The guard guided him to the tent he had previously occupied and the chains were removed. He was no sooner in the tent than food and water was delivered by a male servant. It would have been almost pleasant after the last few days except for one thing, Hitch was nowhere to be seen.

Blankets and pillows were delivered so Tully could sleep in comfort. He wasn't bound as night fell, watched only by a single guard who stood outside his door. He thought about trying to escape but he had no idea where he was, and he had no doubt that the Sheik had more than enough men to hunt him down before he got very far. He settled down to wait, hoping that Hitch was enjoying the same comforts, wherever he was sleeping.

Hitch spent the day traveling too, but his travels took him deeper into the desert. He found himself in a permanent village as night fell. His guards locked him in a windowless room with only a single candle for light. His heart sank as he heard the heavy bar drop across the door. He couldn't help but think of Tully, wondering where he was and if he was okay.

After a restless night and a long, slow day, Hitch heard the bar being lifted on his door. He stood to face the door, certain that this was the day that he would learn his fate.

Two guards led him across the village to a sturdy little stone house that stood in the center of the other buildings. The villagers watched his passing with a mixture of curiosity and wariness. All talk ceased as he made his way to the house, his guards watching both him and the bystanders.

He was led into a room where a group of elders sat in a semi-circle around the walls. It reminded Hitch of the council that he had faced earlier. His eyes fell on the man who was obviously the leader. His guards bowed deeply to the frail looking man with what looked like genuine respect. Taking his cue from them, Hitch bowed deeply too.

The old Arab watched him through eyes that had seen much in their years on the desert. He nodded at the show of respect, giving his approval. He locked his eyes on Hitch until Hitch fidgeted nervously. A smile came to his eyes then and he motioned for the guards to move back by the door.

"So you are the one who accuses my son of murder?" The English words sounded strange coming from the old man's lips.

Hitch stared in surprise at the old Arab.

"You are surprised that I speak your language?" The old man smiled.

"Yeah, kind of." Hitch stammered. "But I don't know what you're talking about; I never accused anyone of murder."

"Did you not say that you fought with the men who pushed the Sheik's family into the alley?" The old man watched his reaction closely.

"Yes Sir." Hitch admitted.

"And you claim that they are the ones who murdered his family?"

"I guess so." Hitch hesitated to agree. "At least that's what everyone told us. We never actually went into the market so we didn't see any of that. We only know for sure what happened in the alley."

The old man watched his eyes as he answered. An interpreter translated in the background for the other leaders to hear.

"Tell me from the beginning what happened in that alley."

So Hitch repeated his story again, pausing to answer questions as he did.

"This knife, would you recognize it if you saw it again?"

"Yes Sir." Hitch answered. "It was kind of unique…..and it had a distinctive nick in the blade; a jagged notch near the tip of the blade."

The old man reached down by his side and picked up a knife from the cushion by his leg. Holding it out for Hitch to see, he asked, "Is this the knife?"

Hitch took a step forward and studied the knife carefully. "No. It looks a lot like it but it's not the same one."

"How is it different?"

Hitch looked at the blade again. "The scroll work is more delicate and the blade is thinner." He answered after considering it carefully.

The old man nodded and held up a second knife. "And this one?"

Hitch took another look but this time he nodded. "That's it, but how did you get it? The last time I saw it the MPs had it."

The old man looked down at the knife without answering. He lifted his eyes and looked around the room as the translator finished translating what had been said. His eyes met the gaze of each man as he looked around the small room. As their eyes met each man gave a curt nod. The old man seemed to shrink a little more with each nod. When he had gone all of the way around the circle he drew himself to his full height and called to someone outside of the door.

There was a short wait before the guards stepped aside to allow a man to step into the room. The man was laughing as he walked into the room but he stopped abruptly when he spotted Hitch. His eyes widened as he recognized the American soldier. The old man noted the recognition with sad eyes,

"Do you know this man?" The old man asked Hitch.

Hitch turned for a better look, studying the slight man before him. There was something about his eyes that looked familiar but Hitch couldn't place him. Finally he shook his head. "I don't think so Sir."

"He does not look familiar?"

Hitch shook his head. "There is something about his eyes…but I'm pretty sure that I never saw his face before. I'm sorry, should I know him?"

"No, there is no reason for you to know him." The old man answered. "He is my son, the younger brother of Sheik Bal al Hassim."

Hitch turned, realizing that he had not shown nearly enough respect for the frail old man. "I'm sorry Sir; I didn't realize who you were."

"There was no reason for you to know me either." The old man assured him. "Leave us now; I have important business to discuss with my son."

Hitch bowed again, deeper this time, and allowed the guards to lead him from the building. They escorted him back to the windowless room and locked him in. As he went over what had happened, the pieces began to fall into place. With a sense of dread he realized why the eyes of the old man's son had seemed familiar; he had seen them before, over the cloth that covered the face of the fourth assailant in the alley. He had suggested that the man was a murderer in a roundabout way. After all, he had implied that the man with his face covered in the alley had been involved in the murders in the market. Slapping himself in the head, he wondered when he was going to learn to think before he opened his mouth.

He was sitting in the corner waiting when the guards opened the door next. To his surprise, they delivered food and water and left him alone. As he looked at the assortment of food, he couldn't help but wonder if it was his last meal. The very thought seemed to suck the flavor from the various dishes. Any other time he would have savored the exotic flavors, a welcome change from the k-rations or mess hall food, now he could barely get it down. When they came for the dishes most of the food was still untouched.

The next day was another long series of waits between food deliveries. He was relieved to know that they didn't plan on starving him to death, but the waiting was brutal. He would have preferred that they tell him what they had planned rather than keep him in suspense.

His third day proved to be the charm. After breakfast the guards returned to escort him from his prison. He expected to see the old man again but instead he was put on a horse and once again carted across the desert. Since none of his guards spoke English, he was left to figure things out for himself. Blessed, or cursed, with a vivid imagination, he was a bundle of nerves by the time they stopped for the night. He barely slept that night and spent most of the following day dozing in the saddle.

When they stopped he barely registered the fact that they were no longer moving. Two burly guards pulled him from his horse and carried him into a tent. He was asleep before his head touched the pillows.

When he finally opened his eyes he found himself sprawled across a pile of very comfortable pillows. The tent overhead let enough light through to hurt his eyes. He groaned and covered his face.

"Hey, are you awake?"

"Tully?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened to you? You've been gone for nearly five days?"

"It's a long story but I think I messed up again."

Tully groaned at the statement. "I was just starting to think that we might just manage to survive this."

"Sorry." Hitch apologized. "Remember that guy I took the knife off of?"

"The one with his face hidden? Yeah, I remember him."

"Well it turns out that he's the Sheik's brother. I met his father. And I as good as accused the brother of murder." Hitch admitted with a groan.

"Did he do it?"

"I think so." Hitch sat up to face Tully. "But I don't think that we can prove it and the Sheik isn't going to be happy that I accused him."

"This just keeps getting better and better."

"I'm surprised I'm still alive; the old man seemed pretty upset."

"They were in a couple of times to check on you." Tully warned. "I think they're waiting for you to wake up." Tully listened for a minute before he moved to stand next to the other private. "Sounds like they're coming back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shaken by the Sheik**

BY:AliasCWN

Chapter 8

Captain Boggs got the summons to Colonel Quint's office in mid-afternoon. He walked in to find the two men in suits sitting in front of the Colonel's desk. They nodded as he entered but made no move to rise. The Captain saluted the Colonel and waited to be told why he was there. The Colonel didn't keep him waiting.

"We got a message saying that Sheik Bal al Hassim will be arriving shortly. He asked that we all be here for a meeting." Just then the Colonel's clerk knocked to announce more arrivals. Sergeant's Troy and Moffitt were shown into the office.

The two sergeants saluted the officers but merely glared at the civilians.

"You wanted to see us Colonel?"

"What are they doing here?" One of the civilians demanded angrily.

"Sheik al Hassim asked that they be here. You did say to give the Sheik anything that he wants." The Colonel reminded them coldly.

"We're holding you responsible Colonel." The man warned. "Make sure that they don't do anything to upset the Sheik. We went to a lot of trouble to gain the Sheik's favor and we don't need them messing things up now."

"Aren't you forgetting the Germans?" Troy demanded. "You know that they've been in talks with the Sheik too."

"We know no such thing!"

"Where did you hear that Sergeant?" Colonel Quint asked.

"These two were discussing it over in the motor pool. They were afraid that he might be here spying for the Germans and they weren't sure we could trust him. They said they would do anything to get his help, he was too valuable of an asset to lose. And then there was the matter of promotions they wanted, they thought this was their ticket to advancement."

The Colonel was going to ask Troy for his sources so he could confirm the story but the suddenly pale faces of the two civilians told him that it was true beyond any doubt.

"That was a personal conversation!"

"Then you shouldn't talk out in the open where anyone can hear." Troy retorted.

"Enough." Colonel Quint ordered before the argument could get out of hand. "We're here because the Sheik wants to see all of us."

"What does he want?" Moffitt asked softly.

"We don't know Sergeant but he's due to arrive shortly and I'm sure he'll tell us then."

"Hitch and Tully?"

"No news Sergeant."

An uneasy silence reigned in the office as they waited. Troy and Moffitt both noticed the tension between the officers and the civilians. They watched quietly, wondering if they could enlist the officers' help in appealing to the Sheik on the privates' behalf.

"While the Sheik is here, there will be no mention of those two privates." The head man from the State Department ordered. He eyed Troy and Moffitt as if he could read their thoughts. Turning toward the Colonel he repeated his earlier statement. "We don't want to do anything to upset the Sheik."

"You are in charge of these negotiations." The Colonel acknowledged. He looked to the sergeants, his look sending a clear message. Troy ground his teeth but nodded his understanding. That left him with no choice but to try to catch the Sheik outside after the meeting.

When the Sheik arrived he was surrounded by guards. Troy noted that the guards seemed tense, even in the Colonel's office. He watched as the Sheik took a seat in one of the chairs vacated by one of the men from the State Department. He didn't look like he was there to fall at their feet. The thought gave him a small bit of satisfaction. Well the Sheik might be a help in the war effort, Troy silently hoped that he would decide to stay neutral, it wasn't his fight.

Troy and Moffitt bowed in respect when they were introduced to the Sheik. His dark eyes studied them carefully before he spoke.

"You are the ones that they follow?"

Troy tried unsuccessfully to hide his surprise.

"Yes Sergeant, I speak English." The Sheik smiled at his deception. "I find it to my advantage to keep it a secret at times. You would be surprised at what is revealed when someone thinks that they have the freedom to speak without being understood." His eyes went to the State Department officials. Looking back at Troy, he continued. "I have taken advantage of my secret to listen to your men talk, not that they have been all that talkative. They respect you sergeant and I think that they are truly sorry to have caused you so much grief."

"It would all be worth it if I could just get them back." Troy responded.

The Sheik smiled knowingly. "They have been most helpful Sergeant. As I suspected, they knew much more than even they realized. It was not easy getting the facts from them but my interrogator is most adept."

Troy stiffened as Moffitt grabbed his arm.

The Sheik saw the motion and smiled again. "Relax Sergeant; they were not harmed, merely questioned. There were those in my council who felt that their actions required punishment…but I felt that they did much more good than harm" The Sheik looked at one of his guards and snapped his fingers. The guard leaned out through the door and called to someone outside. There was a shifting of bodies in the hall and then Hitchcock and Pettigrew walked through the door.

"Hitch! Tully!" Troy and Moffitt were going to rush across the room but the Sheik's guards stepped in their way. The Sheik motioned and the guards stepped aside.

"I have asked for and received a public apology for their actions concerning my family. The council felt that their actions violated our laws but their motives were innocent enough. They are free to go." The Sheik smiled at the two young men. "They have also done me a great service for which I am in their debt." He looked directly at the privates and gave a slight bow of his head. "If ever I can be of service, feel free to call on me."

"Thank you Sir." Tully and Hitch answered together. Each of them executed a more elaborate bow to the Sheik.

"Colonel, these men are still under arrest for disobeying orders." One of the civilians reminded Colonel Quint. "I demand that they be returned to the stockade."

"Colonel.." Troy began.

"No Sergeant, I have no choice in the matter. Why don't you and Sergeant Moffitt go with them and see that they turn themselves in? That is, if the Sheik is finished with them." The Colonel faced the Arab leader and nodded to the four men. "Do you have any more business with them?"

The Sheik looked into the Colonel's face and shook his head. "No, they are free to go. I only wished to meet the men I have heard so much about. I am sure that they have a lot to discuss." The Sheik looked directly at Troy. "Do not deal with them too harshly; I am convinced that their intentions were good."

Troy looked at his men before he nodded to the Sheik. "Thank you Sir." He and Moffitt followed Tully and Hitch out of the office. As they walked to the stockade he tried to think of something to say to break the silence.

"Did they treat you okay?"

Both privates nodded.

"We're glad to see you alive and well." Moffitt added to break the tension.

"We're still in trouble." Hitch mumbled, sneaking a glance at Troy.

"Yeah, those State Department guys aren't going to let this go." Tully agreed.

"We can go to the Colonel." Troy began.

"The Colonel didn't help us before." Hitch interrupted. "He's not going to stick his neck out now to do anything. Besides, he's going to be even madder after he gets done talking to the Sheik."

"Why is that?" Moffitt asked, stepping in front of the two young men to force them to stop.

" Cause the Sheik isn't going to join our side." Tully explained.

"What? Is he going to join the Germans? Is it because of what happened?" Troy glanced around to see if anyone was paying any attention to the conversation.

"He's not joining the Germans either."

"Well that's something anyway." Moffitt responded. "It might work out for the best. A lot of the smaller tribes might follow his lead. This really isn't their fight anyway."

"That's what he said." Hitch explained.

The MPs at the stockade were surprised to see Hitch and Tully but they wasted no time in returning them to their cells. Since they hadn't been allowed visitors before, Troy and Moffitt were forced to leave. They returned to their tent to try to figure out a way to get around the State Department goons. They were still coming up empty when the flap opened and the two privates asked permission to enter.

"Hurry up, get in here!" Troy urged, taking a quick look outside to see if anyone noticed them entering. "How did you get out and why did you come here? This is the first place the MPs will look for you. We need to find you a place to hide."

"Sarge."

"Give me a minute, I'll think of something."

"Sarge."

"Troy, I think they're trying to tell us something." Moffitt interrupted. "Go on lads."

"The Colonel released us." Tully explained. "Apparently the Sheik only agreed to continue the talks if they dropped all of the charges against us."

"And the Colonel agreed?"

"Here we are." Hitch pointed out. "Does this mean you're not mad at us anymore?"

Troy looked at the hopeful faces and couldn't hold back his smile. "No, I'm not mad. I guess I was more worried than mad."

"Told you." Tully poked Hitch in the ribs with his elbow.

"You had me fooled." Hitch admitted.

"So now what happens?" Moffitt asked. As the other three turned toward him he shrugged. "You said that the Sheik wasn't going to join us. How are those two officials from the State Department going to react when they find out?"

"Hey, that's right!" Hitch agreed. "When they find out they're going to be mad. And they're going to have to go back and report that they failed to convince the Sheik even after all they did."

"They're going to have to blame someone….and I bet I know who that someone is going to be." Tully groaned.

"Maybe we can get the Captain to send us out on patrol until they leave." Hitch suggested.

"Or temporarily assign us to another base." Tully added.

Hitch looked at Tully. Tully looked back and groaned. "Nuts!" Was all he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shaken by the Sheik**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 9

The guard at the gate waved them through without hesitation. After being in the desert for ten days straight, the four men were more than ready for a break.

As Hitch and Tully dropped the sergeants off at headquarters they eyed the pedestrians uneasily, looking for two in particular.

"Maybe they're still here Sarge." Hitch whispered, chewing furiously on his gum to hide his nervousness.

"The Captain would have warned us if they were still here." Troy assured his driver.

"Maybe he had orders not to tell us."

Troy shrugged. "I guess we'll find out. You can't keep hiding forever. You and Tully drop the jeeps off and stay out of sight until we know. We'll restock them later."

"Okay Sarge."

Troy stood beside Moffitt and watched their drivers disappear around the corner.

"Do you think they're still here?"

"The Sheik's camp is gone. I would think that since he is no longer here there would be no reason for them to hang around." Turning toward the building, Moffitt started up the steps. "We'll soon know one way or the other."

The Captain's aide announced them right away and they were shown into the Captain's office.

"Sit down sergeants."

Troy hesitated, worried that they were about to receive bad news.

"According to the reports I've been getting, I assume that we are in no immediate danger of being attacked by the Germans."

"No Sir, we didn't run into any patrols at all out there."

"Good to know, that makes me feel a whole lot better. I'm sure that the Colonel will be pleased too." The Captain sat in his own chair and smiled at the sergeants.

"Is something wrong Sir?" Troy asked suspiciously.

"Wrong? No, nothing's wrong."

"Did those State Department guys get off all right?"

"Not exactly Sergeant." Boggs replied with a tiny smile.

Troy tensed, expecting bad news.

"The Sheik decided that he was going to stay neutral. He admitted that he had been talking to Captain Dietrich too. Odd that," the Captain paused, "but he said he was impressed with the Captain's assessment of your little group. It seems that Captain Dietrich mentioned that he had heard of their troubles but he was convinced that it was all a misunderstanding. Apparently he offered glowing praise for the characters of your men." The Captain watched Troy with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "The gentlemen from the State Department weren't as impressed as the Sheik. They claim it's another reason to question your loyalty." The Captain stood up and moved to stand by his window, looking out. "The Sheik said that he found honor and loyalty on both sides equally and he could not in good conscience fight for or against either side."

"So it's over?"

"As I said Sergeant, there was a bit of trouble as a result of all of this."

` "What kind of trouble?"

"It seems that somehow, no one can explain just how, but a report reached Washington about some security issues here on the base." The Captain kept his back to the sergeants as he continued. "It seems that there was an internal report detailing how those two 'suits' interfered with the security details and as a result there was a breach in security at the stockade. Of course, it won't happen again, the problem has been fixed."

"Fixed, how?"

"The appropriate measures have been taken to prevent it ever happening again. But, unfortunately, the report got out, and Washington is understandably upset. They take security on our bases very seriously."

"I'm sure that they do Sir." Troy's eyes glittered as he smiled at Moffitt. "The matter with the Sheik is settled too?"

Boggs turned to face the sergeants again. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. It seems that the whole thing was part of an internal power struggle. The Sheik's younger brother orchestrated the entire thing to try to wrestle power from his brother. The Sheik assured me that it would be handled and your men are no longer in any danger."

"Danger Sir?"

"It seems that once it came out about the knife, the Sheik feared that his enemies would try to silence them. Toward the end, they were technically under his protection, not really prisoners."

"Maybe it would have been easier on them if he had told them that Sir."

"Perhaps Sergeant, I can't help but suspect that it was deliberate on his part, a bit of payback for their actions. While they did save his children, they hid them for a short time, causing him untold worry."

Moffitt chuckled, surprising Troy and Captain Boggs.

"Moffitt?"

"He's right Troy. He let them off easy, but I'm sure that his council would have insisted on some form of punishment. Letting them worry would be one way to punish them. I admit, I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop. It worried me that there was no punishment at all, but it makes perfect sense. It's really over Troy, his honor has been upheld."

"And those two 'suits' are in the hot seat now." Captain Boggs smiled. "Colonel Quint says he'd be surprised if they still have jobs when all the investigations are over. He's on his way to Command Headquarters as we speak to testify about that report."

"Colonel Quint?"

"Colonel Quint." Boggs confirmed.

"Why don't you go tell Pettigrew and Hitchcock the news and go celebrate? Colonel Quint left orders to give you seventy-two hours leave, starting now."

"Thank you Captain."

"Don't thank me Sergeant, I'm just the messenger." The Captain nodded toward the door. "Get going Sergeants, I'll pass your thanks on to where it really belongs." Captain Boggs watched with a satisfied smile on his face as the sergeants hurried to tell their drivers the good news. After they left, the Captain made sure that there was nothing in his office to connect either him or Colonel Quint to the leaked report.


End file.
